期間限定/兩周年紀念語音
2015.4.23 期間限定更新 翻譯由apaapa (阿帕)所提供。 驅逐艦 睦月 およ？二周年にゃしぃ～。提督、如月ちゃん、二周年だよ、二周年！ * Oh? Second anniversary～? Admiral! 如月-chan! It's the second anniversary! 如月 司令官、二周年ですって。ほんとに如月も驚いちゃう。今日は二人でお祝いしましょう。 * Commander, today is the two years anniversary. Really, I was surpr伊勢d, too. Let us two celebrate. 彌生 司令官…二周年…おめでとう…です。彌生も…嬉しい…です…はい。 * Commander, congrats....on the two years anniversary. 彌生....is happy, too. Yup. 卯月 司令かぁ～ん、二周年だぴょん！うーちゃんも嬉しいぴょん！ぴしぃっ！ * Commander! It's the two years anniversary-pyon. U-chan is happy-pyon! Splash! 皐月 今日は特別な日なんだってさ。司令官がいれば、ぼくにはいつも、特別な日だけどね…。 * Apparently, today's a special day. But to me, everyday's a special day if I'm with you commander.... 文月 司令官、今日みたいな日はあたしが傍にいなきゃね。だって、特別でしょ。 * Commander, for days like this, I have to be next to you. Because it's special, isn't it? 長月 司令官、今日は特別な日だな。 * Commander, it looks like today is a special day. 菊月 司令官、今日は特別な日、らしいな…。菊月でいいなら、共に祝ってもいいが…。 * Commander, it seems today is a special day.... It'd be good if we could celebrate it together.... 三日月 司令官、今日は特別な日。この三日月が、しっかりエスコートしてあげますね。 * Commander, today is a very special day. This 三日月 will firmly escort you. 望月 うぅ～。二周年とかってマジ～？すげ～、ありえねぇ～。まあ、とりあえず寢よっか。 * Uuu~. Second anniversary, seriously? Wow~, no way~. Well, for now, I guess I'll sleep. 吹雪 司令官、今日は私たちにとって、特別な日ですね。ご一緒できて幸せです、はい！ * Commander, today is an important day to us! I'm happy that you were together with us, yes! 白雪 司令官、今日は特別な日ですね。白雪も、嬉しいです、素敵ですね。 * Commander, today is a special day, right? 白雪 is happy, too. How wonderful. 初雪 寢ててわからなかったけど…今日は記念日なんだね。悪くは…ない、ね。 * I don't get what's going on since I was sleeping.... It's an anniversary today, right? Not....bad. 深雪 おおそうか！今日は特別な日じゃん！司令官、これからもよろしくな！ * Oh, I see! Today's a special day! I forgot! Commander, I look forward to working with you! 叢雲 そっか、今日は特別な日じゃない！よし、あんたもついてらっしゃい！ * Oh, isn't today an important day!? Okay, you come here, too! 綾波 やーりーまぁしたー。しれーかん、二周年、本當に、おめでとうございます、えへへ。 * I did it! Commander, congratulations on this two years anniversary. Ehehe. 敷波 司令官、二周年だってね…。ちょっとだけ、マジうれしいね。いや、ちょっとだけだよ…うん… * Commander, it's the second anniversary.... I'm only a little happy. No, just a little bit....yeah.... 初春 うむ、めでたいの。今日という日を貴様と祝えて、わらわも嬉しいぞ。よきかな。 * Yeah, congrats! To celebrate a day like today with you, we, too, are happy. Good. 子日 今日は何の日？そう、子の日、じゃないけど、特別の日。やったね。 * What day is it today? Yeah! It's Nenohi~! It's not, but it's a special day! Yeah! 初霜 今日は大切な日ですね、なんか輪形陣でお祝いしたくなりますね。えっ？ならない？ * Today is an important day, isn't it? We'll celebrate in something like a diamond formation. Eh? We won't? ** The ships of ''Operation Ten-Go'' sailed in a diamond formation. 白露 提督、今日はいっちばん特別な日だよ。やったね！あたしもうれしい！　うん！ * Admiral! Today's the most special day! You did it! I'm happy too! Yeah! 時雨 提督、雨があがったね…。今日はぼくにも大切な日さ…。 * Admiral, the rain has stopped.... Today is an important day to Shigure, too! 村雨 はぁーいはぁーい。今日は大事な日。提督、ちゃんと覚えてた?　本當?　よかった。 * Hey~! Hey~! Today's an important day. Admiral, did you remember? Really? I'm glad. 夕立 今日は大事な日っぽい。そんな日は、みんなで素敵なパーティー、しましょ！ * It's an im''poi''tant day! We should celebrate with an amazing party on such day! 五月雨 提督、今日は記念日ですね？素敵ですね？五月雨、いつもより頑張っちゃいます！ * Admiral, today is an anniversary, right? It's amazing! 五月雨 will try harder than usual! 涼風 てやんでぇ！今日はすっげえ大切な日じゃねえか！提督、おめっとさん！なぁ！ * Wait! Isn't today a very important day? Admiral, congrats! Yup! 山雲 司令さ～ん、今日は特別な日ね～。ご一緒できて、山雲嬉しいです～。うふふ… * Admiral~, today is special, right~? 山雲 is happy to be able to be with you~. Ufufu.... 朝雲 そっかぁ、今日は特別な日なのね。司令、良かったね。あたしも、ちょっと嬉しいわ。 * So, today is a special day? Commander, good for you. I'm a little bit happy, too. 陽炎 今日は大事な日じゃない？司令、皆、おめでとう！ * Isn't today an important day? Commander, everyone, congrats! 不知火 司令、今日は大切な日ではないですか？そうですか…それは、喜ばしいですね。 * Commander, isn't today a really important day? Really...? Well then, it's delightful. 黑潮 司令はん、今日は記念日やね？うちも嬉しいわぁ！ * Commander, today is an anniversary, right? 黑潮 is happy, too! 初風 今日は特別な日よね。提督さんと一緒にすごせて嬉しいわ。 * Today is special, right? I'm happy to spend this time with you. 雪風 司令ー、記念日ですね。おめでとう御座います、雪風もうれしいです。 * Admiral, it's a memorial day. Congratulations, 雪風 is happy, too. 時津風 しれぇー。二周年だって、早いねー、あたしもビックリだよー。良かったね。 * Hey Commaaaander~ It』s been two years! That was fast! I was surpr伊勢d, too! I』m so glad, y'know~ 浜風 提督、今日は特別な日ですね。なんだか、少し、私も嬉しいです。 * Admiral, today is special, right? Somehow, 浜風 is a little bit happy, too. 野分 そうですか…今日は特別な日なんですね。司令、良かったですね。そうですか…。 * Is that so.... So, today is a special day?* Commander, was I good? Is that so.... ** *Doesn't seem correct 舞風 提督、今日は素敵な大切な日じゃない？舞風と踴ろうよ、ねー。それ、ワン、ツウー。 * Admiral, today is a nice, important day. Let's dance with 舞風~ Now, one, two~ 朝霜 よっしゃー！今日は特別な日じゃんか！よし！司令、一緒に祝おうぜ。なぁ！ * Yeah! Today is special day! Alright! Commander, let's celebrate together, ok? 秋月 二周年！おめでとうございます、しれぇ！これからも、秋月、艦隊防空、頑張ります！ * Commander, congratulations on the two years anniversary! From now, 秋月 will give her best in AA-defense for the fleet! 輕巡洋艦 大井 今日は大切な日、ここはやっぱり北上さんと過ごさないと。北上さあーーーーーん * 今天是重要的日子。果然，我要是不和北上桑一起度過的話……！北上桑——！ 北上 うん？今日って特別な日なんだ…忘れてたぁ…うわぁ！駆逐艦集まってくんなぁ…！ * 嗯～？今天原來是特殊的日子嘛～。忘記了…嗚啊！驅逐艦不要湊過來啊…！ 由良 今日は由良達にも大切な日。提督さん、これからもよろしくね？ねっ。 * 今天對由良來說也是個重要的日子，提督，今後也多多指教囉。 鬼怒 にーやったあああ、二周年、鬼怒はね…嬉しいよ、艦隊と提督に乾杯。 * 太棒啦！兩周年！鬼怒我很高興！艦隊和提督，乾杯！ 阿武隈 二周年です、二周年。私的に超OKです。提督、おめでとう御座います。 * 兩周年了！兩周年！我超OK的！提督，祝賀祝賀！ 香取 提督、今日はとても大切な日ですね。そんな日にご一緒できて香取は、幸せです! * 提督，今天是非常重要的日子呢。在這樣的日子裡能和提督在一起，香取感到非常幸福。 夕張 おめでとう、提督と私たち。今日は特別な日ね。あとで感想、たっぷり聞かせてね！ * 恭喜提督，還有我們大家。今天是特別值得紀念的日子呢。等一下要讓我多聽一點感想喔！ 重巡洋艦 古鷹 提督、今日は素敵な日。ご一緒できて古鷹、光栄です！いつも感謝してます！ * 提督，今天是很棒的日子，能和您在一起，古鷹感到很光榮！一直都很感謝！ 加古 今日を提督と過ごせて、嬉しいよ！ * 今天能和提督一起度過，好開心啊！ 妙高 提督！おめでとうございます！二周年ですね！私たちも本當に嬉しいです、はい！ * 提督，恭喜您！兩周年了呢！我們也真的很開心！是的！ 那智 二周年か、貴様との付き合いも。いいだろう、今夜は飲もう！なーに、逃がさんぞぉ！ * 兩周年了啊…和你的交情。好吧，今晚就喝吧！什麼，可不會讓你跑掉喲！ 足柄 二周年じゃない二周年！これは凄いわぁ！漲ってきたわぁ！大量のカツを揚げるわぁ！ * 兩周年了不是嗎兩周年！這真是棒耶，我亢奮起來了！要炸一大堆豬排囉！ 羽黑 司令官さん、二周年ですね！本當に、ありがとうございます！羽黒も、嬉しいです！ * Commander, it's a two years anniversary today! Congratulations! 羽黑 is happy too! 摩耶 遂に私たちも二周年って訳か。提督、これまでありがとうな！あぁ！嬉しいぜ！ * 我們終於也要兩周年了是吧！提督，一直以來謝啦！啊～！很開心喲！ 鳥海 二周年、ですね。本當に、おめでとうございます。そして、いつもありがとうございます！ * 兩周年是吧。真的非常恭喜！然後…一直以來…謝謝您！ 鈴谷 チーッス！提督、今日は記念日じゃん？鈴谷も、ちょっち嬉しいかな。うん！ * 早啊～！提督，今天不是紀念日嘛？鈴谷也多少有點高興呢。嗯！ 熊野 提督、今日は素晴らしい記念日ではなくて？シャンパンでお祝いするのかしら？ * 提督，今天不是絕妙的紀念日嗎？用香檳來慶祝一下吧？ 歐根親王 今日は素敵な日ですね。アドミラールさん、いつもありがとう、えへへへ。 * Today is a wonderful day! Good work as usual, Admiral! Ehehe. 戰艦 金剛 Hey、提督ぅー！Second anniversaryだよ！Congratulations!! * 嘿～！提督！Second anniversary了喲！Congratulations!! 比叡 比叡、戀も、二周年も、気合、入れて、いきます、はーい！ * 比叡，不管是戀愛，還是兩周年，都要全神貫注地上！是！ 榛名 提督？榛名と一緒に二周年を迎えていただいて、本當にありがとうございます。榛名、感激です！ * 提督，榛名能和您一起共同迎接二周年，真的非常感謝。榛名，很感激！ 霧島 マイク音量大丈夫…？チェック、ワンツー…よし。フー…。2周年本當におめでとうございます。これからも…。えっ？長い？ * 麥克風音量沒問題嗎？試音、１、２…好…兩周年，真是非常恭喜！今後也…欸？太長了？ 扶桑 山城、二周年よ。私たち二周年を迎えたのよ。さ、提督にご挨拶に行きましょう。 * 山城，兩周年喲！我們迎接兩周年了喲！好了，來去跟提督打招呼吧。 山城 姉さま、私たち、二周年みたいです。扶桑型姉妹も二周年です…。ふふふ…うふふ…うふふふふふふ… * 姐姐，我們好像兩周年了喲！扶桑姐妹也兩周年了，呵呵呵～呵呵呵～嗚呵呵呵呵呵～ 伊勢 今日はめでたい日かぁ。日向、いいね、楽しい気分だね。今日は飲んじゃおうか。 * 今天是值得慶祝的日子嗎～日向，真棒啊！感覺很高興呢！今天就喝一杯吧？ 日向 そうか？今日はおめでたい日なのだな．．．皆嬉しそうだ。まあ．．．悪くないな。 * 這樣啊，今天是值得慶祝的日子呢。大家看起來都很開心。嗯，不壞。 輕空母 龍驤 えらいこっちゃ！二周年やでぇ！えらいこっちゃでぇ！ * 了不起！兩周年耶！了不起啊！ 飛鷹 そっかぁ、今日は特別な日なのね。隼鷹、もう真っ赤だし…。どんだけ飲んでるの…？ * 是啊，今天是特別的日子呢。隼鷹，臉又紅紅的。喝了多少啊……？ 隼鷹 おぉ、今日は特別な日じゃん！よぉーし、いい酒を開けてヒャッハーしようぜ！ * 哦？今天是特別的日子咧！好～！把好酒打開，一起嗨吧！ 祥鳳 提督、私たち、遂に二周年を迎えることとなりました。これまで支えてくれて本當にありがとう、感謝いたします！ * 提督，我們大家，終於迎來兩周年這一天了！一直以來得到您的支持，真的非常感謝！感激不盡！ 瑞鳳 提督、今日は素敵な一日ですね。そんな日に一緒に卵焼き食べられて、良かったです！ * 提督，今天是很棒的一天呢。在這樣的日子裡，能一起吃煎蛋捲，真是太好了！ 正規空母 赤城 提督、加賀さん、私たち、二周年を迎えました。本當にうれしいですね。感謝です。 * 提督、加賀，我們要迎接兩周年了！真是開心呢！感謝！ 蒼龍 おめでとう提督！そして私たち！今日はお祝いですね！酒保開けちゃいましょ！ * 恭喜提督，也恭喜我們！今天要大肆慶祝呢！快開營站吧！ 飛龍 そうか今日はお祝いなんだね！やったぁ！來年も、提督と一緒にお祝いしたい…ね？ * 這樣啊今天是要慶祝呢！太好了！明年也想和提督一起慶祝呢，是吧？呵♪ 翔鶴 二周年……私もとても嬉しく思います。瑞鶴？瑞鶴？あら？瑞鶴？いないの？ * 二週年…我也感到好高興呢。瑞鶴？瑞鶴！哎呀？瑞鶴？妳不在嗎？ 瑞鶴 提督さん、翔鶴姉、おめでとう！二周年だね！何か信じられないね。來年も翔鶴姉たちとこの日を迎えられるといいな♪ * 提督，翔鶴姐，恭喜你們！兩周年了吶！ 總覺得不可置信呢！明年也和翔鶴姐你們一起迎接這個日子就太好了♪ 天城 提督、今日は特別な日ですね。天城、ご一緒できて光栄です。ふふっ、嬉し。 * 提督，今天是特別的日子呢。天城能和您在一起，感到很光榮。…呵，好開心。 潛水艦 U-511/呂500 As U-511 おめでとうアドミラール、ユーもお祝いします！ * 恭喜，『提督』。由也要慶祝。 呂500 提督、やったね。今日はお祭りだね。ろーちゃんも、嬉しいって！はい！ * 提督，太好了，今天是慶典呢！小呂也很開心！是的！ 工作艦 明石 二周年ですって！おめでとうございます、提督！よく二年間戦い抜きました！えらい！ * 聽說兩周年了！恭喜您，提督！居然持續奮戰了兩周年！了不起！